


Worrying

by engolras



Series: there's a place for us [1]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, harry's not venom in this, sam and the rest of the team are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engolras/pseuds/engolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movies don't really prepare you for what dating a superhero when you're not one yourself entails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worrying

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write these two because i love them so much and i found [this](http://dataoblivion.tumblr.com/post/116663137606/ridiculous-sentence-prompts) post again and the demon summoning line spoke to me, so here we are.

Harry found that the movies didn’t really prepare you for the oddities that came with dating a superhero.  Movies didn’t really prepare their audiences for anything in general, but they were especially lacking in the hero-civilian relationship side of things.  Sure, there was the worry that settled into your gut whenever your heroic significant other donned their gear and left to put their life on the line - which never got any easier to deal with as time went on.  There was the rarely concrete schedule to work around, there were injuries to take care of, there was coming up with believable alibis whenever they couldn’t.

But no one really talked about the vain attempts at trying to make sense of their words and actions whenever it came to the hero business.

Case in point: Peter was hopping around the kitchen while trying to pull his suit on, get some food into him, and get the details of what was plaguing New York City at four in the morning.

Harry and Peter had both been woken up by the obnoxious ringtone of Peter’s phone, quickly followed by Sam yelling about how Peter had to get down there.  Peter had leapt out of bed, while Harry had resigned himself to another early start.  Many villains had gotten into the habit of striking in the early hours of the morning as of late, and Harry really missed being able to sleep until seven thirty.  He couldn’t go to sleep if he knew Peter was out fighting something; anxiety and a boyfriend who managed to get himself into danger on a regular basis were not the key ingredients for a healthy sleeping schedule.

So Harry followed Peter into the kitchen and drowsily began to make coffee.  Harry was near convinced that he was still dreaming when Peter spoke again after a long period of relative silence.

“That is the tenth demon summoning this week, holy shit.”

Harry turned around and leaned against the counter, squinting his eyes and raising an eyebrow at Peter’s statement.

Peter shrugged.  “Okay, Sam, tell the others I’m on my way.”  Within seconds he hung up, kissed Harry on the cheek, pulled the mask down over his face, opened the window, and swung away.

Many of the weirdest things Harry had overheard Peter say were during phone conversations with his teammates or other superheroes.  He sincerely hoped that it was some sort of code because some things were just downright worrying.

“No, I think your anger’s justified.  I mean, he faked his own death for three years and then ate all of your cereal.  Who wouldn’t be angry?”

“Why exactly do you need chloroform at two am?”

“How did he end up in space jail, anyway?”

“I’m seventy five percent sure that it won’t explode on us.”

“So what if I broke my arm?  I’m still gonna do it.”

But, Harry supposed - as he made his way into the living room, coffee in hand, to keep a close eye on the news - things like that were probably the least of his worries.


End file.
